The invention relates to a holder for a beverage container, for installation in a motor vehicle.
Holders of such a kind are known per se. They are used for holding beverage containers such as, for example, beverage cans, beakers and cups so that they are prevented from tipping and they can also be used in miscellaneous land, air or water-going vehicles. Known holders have a customarily cylindrical recess, open to the top, as a receiver for insertion of a beverage container, “to the top” referring to the intended installation position of the holder. It is also known to provide a support, for example of annular shape, which is movably guided into a raised position above the receiver. The support provides an inserted beverage container with lateral support higher up than the receiver and as a result increases the security of the inserted beverage container against tipping, especially in the case of a relatively tall beverage container.